The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an executability determining method for determining whether execution of an application program is enabled or disabled, and also to a computer program for the same.
There are the services for distributing various types of contents data such as software, video data, or music data through a network or for providing reproducible contents data stored in a large capacity storage medium such as a CD-ROM to users.
The users can select desired contents data and also download contents data through a network by carrying out a specified procedure or copy the contents data recorded in a hard disk of a, recording medium in a PC (Personal Computer).
When contents data such as music data or video data is downloaded through a network or copied from a recording medium or the like as described above, it is necessary to install a predetermined application (software or an application program) in each user's terminal such as a PC, and also it is necessary to update a version, even after installation thereof, in response to an OS or an environment for operations thereof.
Patent document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-318692
However, types of applications are different according to networks or recording media employing for providing contents data, and also versions are updated from time to time, and therefore it is always difficult for a user to determine whether or not applications installed in the user's terminal such as a PC can be used.